Frozen in Time
by starstruckluv
Summary: when Hermione has no control of the past she will go to unmentionable lengths to get the love of her life back.  my first fic so please me gentle!
1. Chapter 1

She sighed getting aggravated and the interruption. Hermione Granger turned around to see Harry Potters head emerging from her fireplace.

"please Hermione come out to dinner with us, Ginny hasn't seen you in ages and neither have I"

"harry we go through this every week…im much to busy for dinners and what nots"

"Mione its been 5 years it is time you move on…please..this isn't healthy"

"thank you for your concern mr. potter but I am a grown adult and I will do as I please and that my friend is staying in my little lab and working"

"yea about that, what exactly are you working on"

"something that will change the wizarding world for ever..and with that note I must insist you let me go back to work" and with that she turned around closing a curtain in front of her fireplace.

They just don't understand she thought, they think they know what love is, but really they have no idea…would Harry or Ginny or anyone go to the lengths that I have gone…

She slowly walked down the stairs to the basement of a beautiful Victorian home. Her own personal work place, she refused to work in the ministry to many questions, memories, and suitors that just did not get the hint. As she entered her own lab she stopped for a moment and stared and left where there was a door…she sighed as she put her hand on it..she couldn't help the tears that flowed down it happen every time..

She slowly pulled a strand of her hair and held it by the door known where the hair was sucked up by the keyhole after glowing brightly the door opened..

She walked slowly inside, first she went over to the potion she was working on after examining its contents she went to her cupboard for more ingredients. As she was chopping up some gillyweed she had a flashback…

She remembered she didn't care if she got caught she just knew she had to help Harry save Ron. She knew everyone would be in the stands so she bursted into Snapes dungeon and started looking for gillyweed she was surprised when she ran full force into Draco Malfoy.

"well well well, What are u doing here Granger"

"what is it to you Malfoy!..i don't have time for you I need to help Harry"

"ah but of course..go right ahead" he said as he moved aside

She eyed him carefully but not wanting to waste any more time she went straight for the gillyweed.

He kept looking at her the whole time wondering what Krum saw in this girl…sure her bushy hair wasn't as bushy as it was, sure she was leaving her girlish body behind and developing some nice curves, sure her eyes always twinkled with fierce determination…maybe that's why..

She rushed past him hoping she reached Harry in time.

Later that evening she was extremely restless in her bed, she just couldn't shake off Draco's grey eyes. She borrowed Harrys invisibility cloak and made her way down to the lake. She was enjoying the chilly breeze until she realized she was shivering but she didn't want to leave. She felt and odd sense of emptiness something was missing with her..out of no where she felt a nice fleece blanket being wrapped around her. She turned around abruptly to come face to face with Draco Malfoy, he had his arms around her to keep her from loosing her balance..

"you" she said

"you" he said

She sat back down and he next to her. No one spoke and they both seemed to understand that silence. They didn't touch they just stared ahead both of them knowing and accepting that this was the beginning of something…something new, strange…but welcomed

She stared down at that gillyweed and couldn't resist a smile…so this is what started everything she thought..

She turned around and walked over to the center of her lab..she put her hand inside her make shift incubator and touched Draco Malfoy's 17 yr old looking face..

"one day you will rise again my love" she said caressing him.."we will be together and enjoy the life that was stolen from us..i think I may have done it Draco..just give me a little more time and I will find a way to reverse the avada kedavra curse"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was midnight when she left the vial on the warmer. She went to her cabinet and grabbed her blankets and her pillow. With a flick of her wand all the lights were turned off in her make shift lab. She propped open a cot which she placed right next to Draco's incubator. The only visible light in the lab was the lone flame that kept her potion warm. She laid down on her back and stared at the dark ceiling. She slowly closed her eyes and was immediately dreaming. She was back at Hogwarts. It was sixth year by now. They had kept their relationship quiet by then. They both did not know it would last at all. They weren't even quite sure when it all began. All they know is, that since that night on the lake they started meeting in the room of requirement. They both stayed quiet. They would do their homework assignment, then move to the couch with a blazing fire roaring in front of them and they would each read a book. They enjoyed the others company and the silence. Then a couple of days later after repeating their usual routine. They were sitting on the couch as usual when Draco reached over and grabbed her hand. He waited for her reaction and to his surprise she reacted by lightly squeezing his hand back. It didn't escape her sight the small smile that showed on his face.

Hermione woke up with a smile on her face recalling her dream. She looked over at Draco and studied his face. He was paler then usual. His plump lips were slightly parted, his long eyelashes surrounded his close lids. His white blond hair surrounding his head like a halo, it was long and she didn't have the heart to cut it. He looked absolutely beautiful. She couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again. She reached into his incubator and grabbed his hand and wept. She missed him so much. She missed everything about him, his caresses, his kisses, his strong arms that help her perfectly. She looked at the time, it was three in the morning. She couldn't wait anymore. She got up and magically stored away her cot, blanket, and pillow. She grabbed the vial and did a quick diagnostic to make sure she made no error with this potion. Everything came out positive. However, the last part of this potion was the hardest and most crucial part. She looked at the vial closely, it was a transparent golden color with little emerald flakes floating around. She put the vial down, leaned over her counter and closed her eyes. With out meaning too, she remembered one of the most tragic nights of her life.

Harry had killed Voldermort. There was no rejoicing however, on the side of the light. Everyone was in mourning. She left the Weasleys surrounding Fred's body to go look for Draco. There were to many bodies covered in white sheets. She couldn't look at them, she refused to see if one of them could be Draco. She ran around the perimeter of the forbidden forest. Then she heard him. Lucious Malfoy.

"you are no son of mine" she walked into the scene and saw Draco on the ground struggling for breath bloodied and bruised. Draco sensed her presence, he looked up and their eyes locked. His eyes told her everything. He loved her. She looked over at Lucious who is about to put another curse on his son. She quickly tried to stupefy him, but Lucious was quick.

"well if it isn't the little mudblood" he said.

At the that Draco stood up, "Don't call her that"

"well, well , well isn't this interesting." Lucious Said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucious had caught Hermione off guard by putting her in a full body bind with out using his wand.

"say goodbye to your lover Draco" Lucious turned his wand on Hermione.

"Aveda- " Draco swiftly humped in front of her as he saw her eyes widen.

"-Kedrava" and the blinding green light hit Draco straight in his chest. As his body drops Lucious face is full of shock. He looks up to see Hermione's face filled with fury. She points her wand at him and yells

"expecto reverso" all of a sudden about ten dementors fly over to Lucious and sucked him dry. She went over to draco and knelt down next to him. Slowly she caressed his face. She healed his cuts and cleans him from all the dirt. She grabbed his hand and apparatus him to her old childhood home in England. She layed him on her bed and magicaly conjured an incubator to prevent decomposition.

She apparated back to Hogwarts and find Harry and the Weasley family. Harry takes one look at her and he knows. Draco is dead. Hermione refuses to say it or to acknowledge it.

Two years after that day she periodicaly saw her friends, because she was always traveling. Finally three years after 'the incident' she came along some research of a magical tribe in Peru that never died. With out a second thought she went straight to Peru. She combed the Amazon left and right searching for this mystic tribe. It seemed everyone she encountered them has heard of the tribe but have never seen the tribe. Just as she was getting ready to go back home her guide comes in her tent and yells, "they have been spotted"

With no hesitation in her step she sprints out of her tent and runs after her guide.

Finally! She thought. She saw them. They were all tall, bronzed with fair hair. Their silk dresses seemed out of place in the Amazon jungle. As soon as they sensed her presence they all stopped and stared at her. She walked straight to whom she assumed was the leader. The tallest, tannest, broadest of them all. She put up both her hands to show she had no weapons.

"what is it you want woman" he asked in perfect English. She was taken aback but quickly gained her composure.

"I need your secret, how do you not die, my friend, my love, he was hit by the aveda curse, but I made a potion that I know could bring her back but I need the final element and I think your people hold the key."

He stood quiet for what felt like an eternity before he finally said,

"share your soul with the one you love and he will love"

"Share my soul? What do you mean my soul?"

He looked straight into her eyes and said,

"You know" and with that he snapped his fingers and his entire people including himself disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione had no idea what he meant. For two years she tried potion after potion, experiment after experiment, failure after failure. It seemed however, that with each failure it fueled her fire to find an answer to work harder.

She had absolutely no social life. Her friends were always worried about her, but reassured them she was bust traveling the world and reasearching for a book she was working on.

Finally, today was the day for her. She finally understood. She had to put a piece of her soul into this potion. That piece will call Draco back to his body.

The spell she had to do was extrememly complicated and dangerous and could only be done once. If anything went wrong, she would die. She had written a complete report on all the research she had done as well as a copy of her diary ready to be sent out if anything went wrong and she didn't deactivate the code in two hours that would automitcaly floo the items to harry explaining all she had done and why she did it.

It was time. No more hesitation. She walked over to Draco lifted his cover and kissed his lips.

She walked over to her bathroom mirror and looked at herself. All her exploration in dangerous territories resulted in an extremely toned body. Her hair had lost its curls and now layed in a light wave down her back. Her chocolate brown eyes held a light mist of the tears she was holding in.

Then a slight panic hit her. What if he didn't know who she was, or worse didn't love her anymore. She pushed those thoughts aside, took a deep breath and pointed the wand at herself. With one more deep breath she said,

"soule repello acidon"

A bright blue light jetted out of her wand and went straight into her stomach. She felt like someone stabbed her, pain filled her, her eyes turned a bright emerald green and then she felt like someone was chocking her. She couldn't breathe. And just like that it all stopped. Her breath returned back to normal and all pain disappeared. She did it! She didn't die. In front of her layed what looked like a beautiful crystal diamond.

She reached out to grab it and noticed it was light. She went over to her potion. Her potion that was so complex it her 70 days to make and four years to perfect. She dropped the small diamond in the potion and it turned it crystal clear/

This was it.

Now all she had to do was give it to Draco.


End file.
